"Axonal glycoproteins and glycosaminoglycans" is a project aimed at characterization of glycoproteins and glycosaminoglycans carried to axons and synaptic terminals by the process of axonal transport and a determination of the effects of nerve stimulation and regeneration on the composition, subcellular distribution and turnover of transported molecules. Studies will be performed on the optic system of the goldfish and the axons and terminals of the olfactory nerve of the long-nosed garfish. Characterization of axonally transported glycoproteins and glycosaminoglycans will be performed by isotopically labeling transported molecules through application of appropriate metabolic precursors to the nerve cell bodies and separating, isolating and chemically analyzing the labeled glycopeptides and glycosaminoglycans appearing in the nerve and nerve terminals. These studies are undertaken to gain further knowledge about the normal distribution, composition and turnover of axonally transported glycomacromolecules and to determine if they show changes in distribution or metabolic activity which can be correlated with nerve electrophysiological activity or regeneration. Identification of such molecules will help to clarify the role of glycoproteins and glycosaminoglycans in these physiological processes.